<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet On You by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110444">Sweet On You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Flirting, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Short &amp; Sweet, Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), meet ugly, shy reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You come out of the bathroom at Muffet’s after crying in there for twenty whole minutes. Papyrus tries to make you feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muffet &amp; Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet On You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>itsyaborg asked: Hey! You can do whichever of these strikes your fancy!!! (thanks for doing this btw, your headcanons are amazing) [94. I'm crying in a public bathroom and you try to comfort me] with Underswap Papyrus (hopefully very awkward but sweet?)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus drummed his phalanges on the counter. Some time ago, you’d entered Muffet’s, ordered a spider cupcake, and disappeared into the bathroom soon after. Your cupcake was here, but you weren’t. “still not back,” he said to Muffet when she came out of the kitchen.</p><p>Muffet glanced at the watch on one of her many wrists. “It’s been twenty minutes,” she noted, frowning. “Could you check on them for me, please? My hands are full.”</p><p>“check on ‘em?” Papyrus rubbed the back of his neck. “i dunno… they could just be doin’ some human thing in there.”</p><p>“For twenty minutes?”</p><p>Papyrus raised his arms in a meek shrug. “i dunno,” he said again. “askin’ if someone’s okay while they’re in the toilet is… weird.”</p><p>“You don’t have to ask if they’re okay. Just knock on the door and see if they respond.” Muffet walked away before Papyrus could say anything more. He sighed. This was going to be so awkward. He stood up, took a shortcut to the bathroom door, and knocked. He heard a sharp gasp from the other side of the door. So you were alive, at least. Good to know. </p><p>He returned to his seat and went back to sipping on honey. You came out of the bathroom and took your seat next to him shortly after. Your eyes were red. Papyrus would’ve assumed that you were getting high on something in the bathroom (oh boy, he knew Muffet wouldn’t be happy <em>at all</em> if that’s what you were doing) if your eyes weren’t puffy too. </p><p>Had you been crying?</p><p>You raised your hand to get Muffet’s attention. “Excuse me,” you said hoarsely, “could I get a bag for this, please? I-I just remembered that I have somewhere to be…” </p><p>Yep. You’d definitely been crying. </p><p>Muffet put your cupcake in a paper bag for you. “That’ll be 30 G,” she said. </p><p>You opened your wallet. Papyrus watched your face fall and your lip start to tremble. He guessed that you didn’t have enough money, and before he could stop himself, he was speaking. “put it on my tab, muffs.” Both you and Muffet looked at him in surprise. “hey, my bro did somethin’ real nice for me today. the <em>yeast</em> i could do is pay it forward and <em>treat</em> a first-timer.”</p><p>Muffet handed you your cupcake. “Why would you do that?” you asked Papyrus, fidgeting with a corner of the bag. “I mean, i-it’s really nice of you and I definitely appreciate it, but… why?”</p><p>Papyrus grinned. “just wanted to make your day a lil sweeter.” He winked at you. “<em>donut</em> worry ‘bout payin’ me back. all i ask in return is for you to <em>cake</em> it easy on yourself, a’ight?”</p><p>Wordlessly, you turned away from him and slid off your stool. Crap. Did he do something wrong? Just when he was about to apologize, you looked back at him. You were smiling. “Papyrus, right?” you said softly. “Thank you. You’re a <em>sweet</em>-heart.” You shot him a wink — one that seemed to pierce straight through his soul — and left hurriedly. His cheekbones suddenly felt a bit warm.</p><p>Muffet giggled into her hand. “shut it,” Papyrus groaned, though he couldn’t hide the goofy grin on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Find me and my other works on <a href="https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>